


My Prince

by planetundersiege



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Altean Shiro (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Happy, M/M, Oneshot, Prince Keith, Prince Shiro, Royalty, Royalty AU, SHEITH - Freeform, Sheith Month 2018, Voltron, altea, castle - Freeform, kingdom - Freeform, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15151226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Sheith month 2018: Day 7: RoyaltyShiro gets a visit from Keith, the galra prince.





	My Prince

Shiro, prince of Altea twitched his long pointy ears as he heard someone enter the room, the footsteps echoing on the hard floor of the castle. He had been admiring himself in the mirror, looking at his purple Altean marks, but turned around to see who had came.

He was far from disappointed when he saw the galran prince, short for a galra with fluffy purple for and ears, piercing yellow eyes and a mullet in a darker purple shade. This was Keith, the crown prince to the galra empire, a very close ally to Altea, and Shiro’s romantic partner, and hopefully his soon to be fiancé.

“Keith, what a lovely surprise. I thought you wouldn’t come for another quintant or so”, he said, a smile growing on his face as he felt his cheek reddened.

“I missed you, and I’m sure the castle can handle a few vargas without me. I’m happy to see you again my prince”, Keith said as he happily twitched his furry ears and then pressed a short kiss on Shiro’s cheek, right on one of his purple marks. It lit up as he blushed. “Do you want to take a walk around the castle grounds?”, he then asked, scratching the back of his neck.

Shiro nodded.

“That would be lovely Keith. I love spending time with you”.


End file.
